Whatsername
by Prince Jun
Summary: Songfic. Duncan thinks about the girl he met so long ago. The girl with brown hair and black eyes, who's name he can't remember no matter how hard he tries. The girl he remembers no matter how hard he tries to forget.


**A/N: Not a big fan of DxC, but I had this idea and I wanted to write it. So there.**

**Mentions JustinxCourtney. A couple I like way more than this one. :P Duncan may or may not be OOC.**

**Lyrics are from _Whatsername_ by Green Day.**

* * *

{_thought i ran into you down on the street_}

Duncan was walking home when he saw her again. A familiar girl with brown hair, a gray shirt, olive-green leggings.

He wanted to call out to her, but her name wouldn't come to mind.

{_but it turned out to only be a dream_}

Duncan's eyes shot open, and he found himself lying in bed. He sighed.

"A dream," he muttered. "It was just a dream."

{_i made a point to burn all of the photographs_}

He sat up, thinking of her. He thought of the pictures they'd taken, the pictures he'd burned when it was over. The pictures were reduced to ash. He wondered if she'd done the same.

{_she went away and then i took a different path_}

After Total Drama Island, their relationship didn't last long. Her parents disapproved. Duncan never called. She never called. And eventually, they broke up.

They both saw it coming. Duncan wasn't thrilled at first, but he got over it.

{_i remember the face but i can't recall the name|now i wonder how whatsername has been_}

But he still thought of her. The girl with the mocha skin. The name he couldn't remember.

He often wondered if her life had turned out the way she'd wanted it to. He wondered how she was doing without him.

{_seems that she disappeared without a trace_}

After the breakup, he never heard from her again. This wasn't unexpected; rarely did his other ex-girlfriends contact him. But he never heard of her again.

She was a celebrity. Surely he would hear about her somewhere? But he didn't. She didn't show up in stupid teen magazines or newspapers. The last time he'd seen her in a magazine was when Star Stalker had written an article about their breakup.

{_did she ever marry old whatshisface?_}

Duncan thought about the other guy who'd liked her. A model, also tan, with a green shirt, jeans and a necklace. Did they hook up? Probably not. He would have heard of it somewhere.

{_i made a point to burn all of the photographs_}

Duncan dragged himself out of bed. He figured he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now.

He turned on his computer, a ten-year-old technological beast. He decided to go through all his files for no reason other than to occupy his mind. He needed to forget the girl.

He found a picture of her, a picture he had forgotten to burn. He deleted it. He didn't need to see those eyes again.

{_she went away and then i took a different path_}

She had probably forgotten all about him. He could look her up online, find her, see how she was doing. But that was a stalkerish sort of thing to do. It was unnecessary.

{_i remember the face but i can't recall the name_}

Besides, he'd need a name. A name he can't remember.

{_now i wonder how whatsername has been_}

"I need to forget about her," he said to himself. It wasn't like him to cling to memories like this.

{_remember whatever_}

Anyway, it wasn't like he missed her. He didn't miss her, he didn't need her.

{_it seems like forever ago_}

"That was years ago," Duncan reminded himself.

{_remember whatever|it seems like forever ago_}

"That was then. This is now." He willed himself to forget. He shut off his computer and laid back down, hoping to sleep. Hoping to forget her.

{_the regrets are useless in my mind_}

He didn't regret what they had. Not at all. He just didn't need to remember it.

{_she's in my head_}

He shook his head, as if to shake her image from his brain. But it didn't work.

{_i must confess_}

Maybe he couldn't forget because he loved her?

{_the regrets are useless in my mind_}

He couldn't regret it. There's no point in regretting what you can't change.

He wasn't sure if he loved her, but it didn't matter. She was gone. He was okay with that.

{_she's in my head from so long ago_}

He thought back to the first time they'd kissed. They had just stolen food from Chris and Chef. She had vomited from overeating after living through weeks of eating crap. She kissed him shortly after. Gross, but hey, at least she'd finally admitted her feelings for him.

That was five years ago.

{_and in the darkest night_}

Duncan closed his eyes, now trying to get to sleep.

{_if my memory serves me right_}

No use in remembering now. He needed to get some rest.

{_i'll never turn back time_}

He'll never change anything. But that's okay. No regrets here.

{_forgetting you, but not the time_}

Little did he know that Courtney remembered him too.

* * *

**A/N: Okaaaaay. Not the best ending, but whatever. It works. I could write a sequel if I wanted too.**


End file.
